


Post Script: Caligula

by Immerghensi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/pseuds/Immerghensi
Summary: All things considered, Emperor Caligula was onto something in fuck-all BC.





	Post Script: Caligula

**Author's Note:**

> Pop-out chapter for C43 in [_Forget Me Not_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052316). If you've never seen it, t's a very long fic (115k words). Read at your own risk. 
> 
> This is like Shownu's shower time plus ShowKi unholy time

All things considered, Emperor Caligula was onto something in fuck-all B.C.

Shownu unlocks and relocks the door to quiet the paranoia in the pit of his stomach. While some people reveled in the excitement of almost being caught, he was not one of them.

He doesn’t have many kinks, truthfully- or maybe he hasn’t found them all yet. In the idol world, there were few opportunities for experimentation, and while the members had, inevitably, experimented with one another, it hadn’t gone beyond the lingering touch and the possible kiss.

And because of that, they had all found new… _creative_ ways to satisfy the human urges that plagued their daily lives.

The first time he tried it, it was partially because of curiosity and partially because he was willing to try anything once, but mainly because they were on the move and instead of the usual fifteen minutes of peace before one of the members barged in to complain that they were sticky and gross and that Shownu needed to hurry the fuck up, he only had about three before Minhyuk started whining that someone had broken the pseudo-quarantine conditions and he couldn't smell anymore. Shownu yells back that he’ll be out in a minute and that seems to satisfy their resident pissed off sunshine, but also leaves one rock hard, seven-inch problem to take care of.

Normally, he could forgo the jerk off session and be perfectly fine. He could will the pulsing hardness to go down and act like everything was hunky dory in front of whoever he was sharing the room with for the night. And normally, he could hold off on taking care of himself until the following evening after their schedules without incident.

He had done that.

And now he was in that ‘following evening’ where he was on an orgasm deficit. If he didn’t do it now, it would be like that one time Wonho got pulled into five different meetings in two days and was rewarded with a boner on stage, and no one was _ever_ going to let that die.

Shownu’s hand stroked upwards slowly, tightening around the head. He had too much on his mind to be in the right state of mind. That needed to change. It usually took a few minutes to push away all the worries and impending doom, so he scrubs himself down and runs his hands over his strong chest, his tight abs, around the round of his hip, down, further, and when his hand slips down between his cheeks, a thought whispers to him.

_It couldn't hurt to try_. 

The pad of his finger rubs against the ring of muscle, testing it, then retreating, then testing it again. He goes back and forth tempting himself and then pulling back until-

His middle finger slips in almost without effort.

He was scrubbing and ran over the hole, pushing slightly harder than before because nothing had happened those other times, and at the second pass it had just _gone in_. it hooks on the other side, on his insides. Slowly, he pushed in further, circling around, and to his pleasant surprise, it actually feels _good_. Whoever said that humans weren't meant to do anal clearly didn't know what they were missing out on, or had done it wrong- this was _fantastic. _It's so fantastic that he takes a leap of faith and puts a second one in. 

His hand starts pumping around his dick in time with his exploring fingers, a new form of pleasure overtaking him. 

Leaning against the wall, he squats down, body at an angle so he can play with himself while stroking with his other hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his reflection in the droplet-covered reflection of the silver faucet. His thick thighs bulge in the position, knees spread wide, ready to be filled and fucked deep. What would it feel like? Would it be as good as this? Would it be better?

Fuck, he needs to be put on his back, he can just imagine how it would look to have someone pounding into him which his own cock bounces and leaks and-

_And_-

The fantasy spirals out of control.

When he comes, he comes _hard_, harder than he can ever remember doing so. He comes atop shaking legs and ragged breaths and is both astounded and terrified by this new discovery.

When he comes down from the high and rinses himself, he realizes that the same song that had just started when Minhyuk came in has only ended seconds ago. It usually took him upwards of ten minutes to come, but this was so much faster, so much more convenient, plus it felt amazing. 

One off the members thanks him for getting out so fast, then dashes past him. 

**

_Oh._ He breathes out, slow and sated, _This is **dangerous**._

It's not an exaggeration, and now it’s an issue.

It’s become more and more difficult to get himself to orgasm without it, and when he does, it neither as strong nor as satisfying. The quickies in bathroom stalls while waiting for productions to start don’t do it for him, but he doesn’t dare to try. There are too many ways for the situation to go wrong even though the thought is _so so so so _tempting and it’s not like anyone will _know_. He’s still too scared of the kinds of messes he’ll make if he tries. That’s why he has to wait until he hops into the shower to start. Some days he goes in ready for pleasure. Other times he goes in telling himself he doesn’t need it. Most of those times end the same way. When he runs a soapy over the plush and teases himself, he can easily slip two fingers inside himself. He’s gotten looser since he started doing this.

The thought makes the pit of fire in his abdomen stir.

He still needs to finish lathering and then rinsing, but this sort of teasing will make it easier when he’s trying to beat the clock. The weight in his hand twitches, and Shownu purrs.

_Patience_ he scolds.

He'd found a little container amongst the things left for them at the hotel that looked like it could reasonably fit inside of him, and he couldn't stop thinking about it all day. It was a bottle, sort of- like a test tube with a cap, and it would probably work perfectly. Shownu finishes washing himself quickly so he can cut to the chase.

Every since that first time, he's gotten better and better at making himself come on his own fingers. It's gotten to the point where he can easily slip two fingers in and try for a third, if he's feeling especially riled up or ambitious. Pushing against the object, the bottle slips into him and goes deeper than his fingers. It’s thicker too.

He hisses out a _right there _as it nestles into him, making him feel full. At first he tries to sit on his heels with his back arched, but it keeps sliding out around the twitching muscles. Eventually he settles for sitting flat on the ground and that keeps it secured inside of him while he strokes himself with short, rough movements. 

"Keep going-" he encourages to the figure he imagines pumping into him. He pushes back further and further to-

"**_FUCK_**!"

His foot makes a damped bang against the edge of the shower as slips, but then every muscle feels like it’s been shot up with liquid ecstasy so good that it's like an addiciton, and it _is _an addiction for him now, he _has _to do that again, he has to come. His hips move to try to repeat the accident, nervous and shallow but then harder and rougher as he grows more desperate. The hand around his cock switches to holding onto his balls to stop himself from coming, and with a few more repositions and whispered prayers to the sex gods, his body tenses up with the wave of euphoria overtaking him. 

The dark patches in his vision radiate outwards as he pulls himself closer to orgasm on the feeling of that one spot being rubbed agaisnt over and over and over. 

He checks again to make sure that he knows where it is, and that he can find it again. 

He comes not a minute later, the water washing the obscene amount of come off of his hands.

**

All that has landed him here, now, somehow ready but not all at once. Kihyun has never done this either, so it’s up to Shownu to guide him. Their mouths move hot against one another, Shownu's hands pushing back the hair from Kihyun's face; Kihyun's grabbing handfuls of perfect, rounded ass and thick thighs that he's not ashamed to admit crying over on more than one occasion. 

"Look what you do to me, baby." his voice is already strained even though they've just begun, and it serves as encouragement for Shownu dare further. His fingers toy at the waistband of the black and white joggers Kihyun's been lounging in, the material doing a poor job at hiding the absolute _monster_ all the members knew he was hiding. Embolded, Kihyun removes a hand from where it's resting on his shoulder and presses it down over his underwear. He guides it to rub against him in just the right way so that he pulses into the touch.

Shownu moves to be between Kihyun's legs, anticipation accompanying him. The band of his underwear comes down, down, down until a thick, hard member comes down in front of his face and he opens his mouth in a small 'woah' to fully appreciate it. Kihyun's height-dick ratio has never made any sense, but it's not like he'll argue with it. Propped up on his elbows, he opens his mouth, waiting for it to be placed on his lolled tongue. 

"Holy shit, you look so good like that." The words come out with the lat of his oxygen, and he has to remind himself that oxygen is indeed an important thing that he needs, but it's so difficult to focus when the tongue up from the base and then mouths over the head in impossibly intoxicating heat. Shownu's eyes flick up to gauge the reaction, which turns out to be a groan and a shuddering of muscles. Shownu swipes his tongue along the underside and ever so slowly pushes the cock further into his mouth. 

It's unknown what happens in those next five minutes. Shownu has his focus completely on making Kihyun lose his mind and Kihyun would swear later that he blacked out from how good it was. When he comes back to earth, he rests a hand on Shownu's chin to indicate that it's time to get off, then switches positions so now it's Shownu on his back. His skin feels too tight and he _needs_ Kihyun to be inside of him, needs to have him closer than close. 

Kihyun's body looms over his and he does his best to relax his muscle as the cock lays against the rim. It'll hurt less when it goes in. 

When it goes in.

When it.... goes... in?

Kihyun's trying his hardest, and it's endearing in the same way a child making a gift for their parents and subsequently destroying the house was endearing. He’s never done this with another person, he didn’t realize it would be this difficult to get in.

"I-- um--" His mouth isn't connecting to his brain; somewhere between the kissing and the blowjob, his powers of speech had escaped him. 

"Let me try." 

There’s only one position he knows of that might work better. Standing with one leg on either side, Shownu lowers himself onto Kihyun to get the angle right and, jackpot, the head slips right past the ring of muscle. . It feels weird- _different_\- going in. He feels a certain fullness in the pit of his belly that’s so hot and hungry and it wants _more_. He takes Kihyun all the way in an sinks down the last inch, sitting with his dick twitching and leaking. It’s so much bigger than his fingers and any of the other objects he’s used to help get him off (he should really invest in some toys) and it brushes right up against that place that makes him open his mouth in a deep groan.

“Oh, fuck,” he hisses. His hips grind forward, “_Oh god_, that’s good.”

There are few times that Shownu curses. This is apparently one of them, and Jesus, that’s hot. It’s too hot. Kihyun may or may not be dying. It all depends on if his soul has already left his body. It takes all of his willpower to not buck up into Shownu even when he can feel that the next pulse of pleasure is one snap of the hips away. Kihyun props himself up and lets his hands roam over the broad plane of back, then pushes forward to but that gorgeous, muscled chest against his mouth. His teeth scrape and nip in between the long such that leave mottled purple hickeys littered across him, marking him up, making him Kihyun's because this man is _his_ man and everyone should know that.

Above him, Shownu groans out louder, deeper, searching for that spot that will make him see stars. His hips move in circles and his thigh squeeze around him to move him up and down and his _dick_\--

He’s never going to be able to watch Shownu do body rolls or do sexy dances or throw his head back for a bridge part in their songs without this image hitting him like a strike of lightning. (That’s not a bad thing. It’s mildly inconvenient and that is 1000% ok.) Kihyun feels himself coming close to the edge and has to mentally detach himself so he doesn’t come too early. Shownu has to come before him- if not, then what’s the point? He pulls Shownu in close, then rolls them both over. His hips stay low and close and they almost grind into the heat. 

"Right there!" Shownu whimpers. He holds onto Kihyun as though that would help guide him, as though he could reach that glorious teetering edge sooner. His hands grip onto Kihyun's back and Kihyun knows that he's getting close as the grip gets tighter and he starts murmuring pleas for Kihyun to make him come. 

"_Fuck_, give it to me, baby, come for me." his voice is nothing more than a low growl, roughened by the effort and even though their training has made them the kings of cardio, his breath has been stolen by kisses and moans so sweet that they must be the voice of temptation. 

Shownu doesn’t say anything when he comes.  
His body tenses up, and then he lets out a sound between a moan and a sigh and just deep, wet satisfaction of it is enough to make Kihyun's own orgasm rear its head again. He gets in a few more good pumps before he’s slowing down and coming.

"Mmmmm yes...." Shownu hums sleepily. His thighs wraps around Kihyun's waist to keep him there, buried inside. They stay in place like statues, frozen in the peak of their pleasure, until eventually Kihyun's softened and he pulls out. 

"Come on, shower." he taps his boyfriend's hip from where it juts up. His arm is thrown over his eyes to block out the lights of the room. Shownu makes a bit of a grumbling sound. His body feels so warm and fuzzy; he could stay here if Kihyun let him. "Shower first, then cuddles." 

The word prompts him to look out from under his arm.

"Cuddles? You promise?"

"Promise." 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this like a rough draft. Will fix this later. Just needed to upload for continuity sake.


End file.
